How Much Water Can A Waterbender Hold?
by MakorraLove97
Summary: The tournament is in only three days as the Fire Ferrets need to train. When Mako is all serious and Korra and Bolin are goofing around; he gets annoyed and decides there will be no more breaks. But when Korra needs to pee Mako knows that the only thing that could stop her is a challenge. So when Mako challenges Korra to not pee for the next two day, can she do it? Can she make it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everyone so this is another short story on The Legend of Korra; I hope you like it!**

**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks! :)**

****It's rated T just to be safe :3 -Let me know if you think it should be rated T or not, thank you!-****

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA. **Just the idea ^_^****

* * *

'**How Much Water Can A Waterbender Hold?'**

**Part 1:**

**Korra's Challenge:**

**. . .**

The weeks are passing by fast; the days go by seemingly faster than usual. The probending tournament event will shortly be arriving.

The three Fire Ferrets are training in the gym preparing for the tournament that they will be completing in just three days from now. Mako is totally serious but on the other hand Bolin and Korra are goofing around laughing their heads off.

Mako eyes his brother and his girlfriend . . . not happy with the two at all. He huffs and continues on with throwing fire punches and fire kicks at the metal dummy. Korra and Bolin are sparring but joking around with one another in the mean time.

Everything is fine until another burst of laughter fills the room leaving Korra and Bolin on the floor holding their stomachs laughing.

Mako has finally had enough and snaps, "Enough! Both of you, enough! The tournament is in THREE days and you guys are seriously fooling around right now?!"

Bolin and Korra stop laughing immediately when Mako starts yelling and they just look up at him and stare with shocked expressions.

"Mako . . . we're just having some fun, relax;" Korra says as she stands up, "maybe you should try it some time."

Steam comes out of Mako and he has lost all his patience and control, "Just having some fun?! Fun?! The tournament is in three days and this could make or break us! We need the money, Korra!"

Korra puts her hands on her hips and before she could respond . . . Bolin jumps to his feet and starts speaking, "Okay Mako, we'll train. No more fooling around . . . we promise. We understand you want and we need to win but you need to stop yelling and calm down."

Mako pinches the bridge of his noise and sighs, "Fine . . . Korra, I'm sorry. Now, can we get back to training?"

Korra and Bolin nod and they turn around back to their spots and begin to practice their moves.

Right when Mako is about to throw a fire punch at the dummy . . . Korra speaks, "Hey, I'll be right back."

Mako turns on his heels and eyes Korra, "Where are you going?"

"Bathroom." Korra simply replies.

"Why?" Mako questions her as he takes a step towards the waterbender.

"Because, Mako, I have to pee if you must know. Now, get out of my way so I could go." Korra answers as she puts her hands on her hips and stares at the firebender standing in her way.

"No, what you need to do is train." Mako answers her back as he folds his arms across his chest.

Korra's eyebrows raise, "No, Mako . . . what I NEED to do is go pee before my bladder explodes!"

Mako shakes his head, "Well then start to learn how to hold it in."

Korra chuckles as she shakes her head, "Excuse me? Are you being serious right now?"

"I'm afraid when Mako has that look on his face that means he's not kidding . . . at all." Bolin answers Korra for Mako.

Korra rolls her ocean blue eyes, "Get out of my way, City Boy."

Mako doesn't make a move and he continues to eye her, "During the tournament in the middle of the match you aren't going to be able to use the bathroom! Learn to control it and hold it in. It's called self control."

Korra throws his hands in the air, "I have no self control?! Mako! Move! Now! I have to pee and I'm not going to 'lean how to hold it in'. That's stupid so get out of my way before I throw you out of my way."

Mako stays put then he comes up with an idea that would make Korra stay and train, "Okay well how about this. I bet you can't go two days without peeing."

"I so can if I wanted to!" Korra defends herself.

Mako shakes his head, "No . . . I think you can't. Just admit you can't, then I'll move out of your way."

Korra shakes her head, "No! I won't admit that because it isn't true!"

"Prove it." Mako simply states to the frustrated Avatar.

"Are you challenging me?" Korra questions her boyfriend as her eyebrows fly up.

"Yeah . . . now, Avatar do you accept the challenge?" Mako says with a smirk on his face.

Korra smirks right back at him, "You're on, City Boy."

"Good. So the terms are that you can't go to the bathroom for two days. You have to train here; no breaks," Bolin eyes Mako so Mako adds, "expect for going to sleep, eating and bathing."

Korra puts her hand out and nods, "Fine, challenge accepted."

Mako shakes the waterbender's hand and nods his head, "Good. Now, get back to training."

Korra rolls her deep ocean blue eyes and turns on her heels to go back to training.

Bolin sighs . . . he knows this isn't going to end well.

Hours pass and the Avatar hasn't left her spot in the gym. She's been training for hours; not even noticing that it's getting dark outside. Korra knows she still has to pee but she refuses to let Mako win this bet; she won't pee until Mako says the bet is over and she has won.

Bolin went up to the brothers' apartment to go to sleep but Mako stays in the gym with Korra . . . he watches her throw water whips at the dummies and he watches her throw water kicks at the stone.

"Korra . . . you could stop training now. Let's go back to the apartment and get some rest." Mako says slowly to the Avatar.

Korra shakes her head and tries to think of anything but the water that she is forming in her hands. She takes a deep breath, "Nope, like you said . . . I need to train. The tournament is coming up and I need to be ready if I want to win."

Mako stands up from the bench he was sitting on and walks over to his girlfriend, "Korra, come on. Let's go to sleep; we'll train early tomorrow morning."

Mako notices that Korra has her legs crossed and she's dancing around with her face scrunched up, "Uh . . . Korra are you okay?"

Korra nod slowly but Mako's curiosity causes him to question her again, "Then why are you dancing and looking like you're about to explode?"

Korra eyes the handsome firebender and snaps, "BECAUSE I HAVE TO PEE!"

Mako looks at her confused –he has completely forgotten all about the bet- then he starts to remember, "Oh! Um Korra . . . you can go pee now. I just needed you to be focus a few hours ago . . . I didn't actually mean the bet."

Korra bites her lip and tries to get her mind off of peeing, "M- Mako . . . no. That bet was serious and you and I know it. I'm not peeing until two days are up."

Mako sighs, "Alright but you don't have to."

Korra waves him off but doesn't look at him, "Go upstairs and to sleep . . . I'll be up in an hour."

Mako looks at the Avatar unsurely but nods after she gives him a reassuring nod, "Alright then . . . goodnight. I love you."

Korra gives him a small smile, "I love you too, night."

Mako kisses Korra on the cheek then leaves the gym and goes up to their apartment.

***The Next Day.***

The sun is up and shining brightly in the sky. It is early in the morning and most of the city is still sleeping. Mako and Bolin eat breakfast, get changed, freshen up then they make it down to the gym.

When Mako woke up this morning Korra wasn't next to him so he assumed that she got up earlier than them or she just fell asleep on the bench in the gym.

Mako and Bolin slowly make their way into the gym but they're both shocked at the sight they're seeing.

They see Korra with bags under wide twitching eyes, messy hair, clothes ripped and worn out, looking and training.

Bolin and Mako share a look then they slowly walk towards her.

After the short silence, Bolin asks, "Hey, Korra, did you do something with your hair? Heh, heh . ."

"Um, Korra, how long exactly have you been like this? How long have you been training for?" Mako slowly asks the waterbender.

Korra slowly turns to Bolin –her eyes still twitching- and slowly answers him, "A- all night . . . I- I . . . h-haven't stopped."

Bolin and Mako's eyes widen and they both yell in unison, "Why?!"

Korra throws another water whip into the air then bites her lip, "If I sit down I think about peeing . . . I- I can't pee or I'll lose the bet."

Bolin gives Mako a look but Mako instantly throws his hands in the air in defense, "I told her to stop training and to go pee, Bo!"

Korra is dancing around the gym and throwing water whips and water attacks in every direction.

Mako says concerned, "Korra. Your face is a new shade of blue. And I don't think bending WATER is helping."

Bolin interrupts, "Don't listen to him Korra uh you look . . . great." Noticing Korra all over the place, Bolin's eyebrows go up, "Uh . . . why is she dancing?"

"She still has to pee from yesterday. I guess that's her way of holding it in." Mako shrugs his shoulders and replies.

"You mean she hasn't peed since yesterday morning?! She's still holding the pee inside her from yesterday early afternoon?! Mako!" Bolin shouts at his older brother in shock.

Mako rubs the back of his neck, "Um . . . of course not?"

Bolin hits his brother on the head, "What were you thinking?! What were you thinking when you made that kind of bet with her?!"

Mako rubs his face with his cold hands, "I thought I would stop her from peeing just for the rest of practice."

Bolin opens his mouth to say something but then notices Korra is gone, "Mako . . . where did Korra go?"

Mako looks around the room then in the corner of his eye he spots her. Korra is lying on the floor in the corner of the room rocking back and forth with her legs pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She has her big ocean blue eyes wide and they continue to twitch.

Bolin and Mako's mouths are wide open then Bolin slowly turns his head to his older brother and eyes him, "Go. Make. This. Right . . . NOW!"

Mako takes a deep breath then slowly walks over to the insane Avatar, "Uh . . . hey . . . Korra."

Korra slowly looks up to him, "H- hey."

Mako bends down and looks into Korra's crazy, stubborn blue eyes, "Korra . . . go pee."

"No! I will not lose this bet!" Korra cries out to the now concerned firebender.

Mako shakes his head, "No, Korra go pee for the spirit's sake."

Korra shakes her head and her blue eyes meet golden eyes, "No! I will not lose this bet just because of my tiny bladder!"

Mako chuckles, "You're so stubborn. Okay, fine . . . you win the bet."

"What?" Korra questions and now has become very confused.

"You already proved me wrong . . . you win the bet. Happy? Now go pee."

Korra shakes her head and pouts, "You're just saying that so I would go pee. I didn't win the bet fair and square. I WILL win when two full days are up."

Mako strokes Korra's loose hair that has fallen on her face behind her ear, "Korra . . . I truly mean it. You won the bet. You won the challenge and I know you'll help us win the tournament."

Korra smiles at Mako, "You really mean that?"

Mako smiles and nods at his girlfriend who drives him entirely insane, "Yeah . . . yeah I do mean that. Every word."

Korra smirks then jumps to her feet and screams, "FINALLY I COULD GO PEE! See ya tomorrow!"

Korra runs towards the door and Mako's face fills with confusion, "Tomorrow? Today just began!"

Korra chuckles as she's basically out the door of the gym, "Babe . . . I'm holding in so much pee right now, I'm hungry, I have to shower and I'm tired. I'll see you two tomorrow because when you get home tonight . . . I'll be passed out. Oh, and Mako?"

"Huh?" Mako answers with a shaky voice.

"I'll get the couch set up for you; because that's where you're sleeping tonight. Love you, bye!" Korra winks then runs off.

Mako stands there dumbfounded with his mouth hanging open. Bolin burst out into laughter, "Looks like Mako isn't going to get any tonight; you're sleeping on the couch bro!"

While Bolin holds his stomach and continues to laugh, Mako eyes his younger brother, "Bo . . . you want to have a small challenge?"

* * *

**Well that's it, I hope you liked it! :)**

**I might make a squeal to this on Bolin's challenge :3**

**_Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!_  
**

** Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it! ^_^**


	2. Important: Author's Note

_****AUTHOR'S NOTE****_

_** . . .**_

_**Important:**_

_** . . .**_

_**Hey there guys, so you just read 'Part 1' which was Korra's challenge.**_

_**. . .**_

_**So, now part two is up! Now, it's Bolin's challenge. If you want to read it it's called:**_

_**. . .**_

'**How Long Can An Earthbender Last Without Food?'**

** . . .**

_**It's on my page if you want to read it! ^_^**_

_** . . .**_

_**I hope you guys like it and thank you for reading my stories, I appreciate it! :)**_

_**. . .**_

_***MakorraLove97**_


End file.
